


Night always comes

by DukeOfDucks



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen, Smol Ares, Well Nyx isn't actually here but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeOfDucks/pseuds/DukeOfDucks
Summary: Ares' fascination with Mother Night goes a long way back. Before he even knew who reigned over the darkness, as he was but a young God, he already longed for the cool embrace of the Night.
Relationships: Ares & Nyx (Hades Video Games)
Kudos: 27





	Night always comes

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Ares in general, and the interpretation of him Hades gave us fills me with joy.   
> I like to think his fascination with Nyx started when he was only a child (and back then it was much more innocent than it is whenever he feels like throwing hints at Zagreus' face about wanting to shag his adoptive mum). Neither Zeus nor Hera was ever really fond of their first child together. Zeus even shows it a bit in the game. Hera isn't in the game obviously but she doesn't hide it in Greek myths. I quite liked that Ares is the only Olympian to show so much reverence to the chthonic gods, mostly Thanatos and Nyx, but also still worshipping Chaos when everyone else has forgotten them. It does feel like he would be very well acquainted with the contempt the Olympians show chthonic gods for dealing with matters of death and darkness.   
> So yeah, to me his fascination with Nyx mainly started as a longing for a mother, or parental figure in general, who wouldn't despise him for being the God of War.

Night always came. At different times depending on the season, but it always came. Ares laid on his back in the middle of an ocean of blood and dead soldiers, his eyes fixated on the sky. Like this, he looked no different from the corpses, except that he was merely a child. Still new to his responsibilities as the God of War.  
Mother and Father would find the scene disgusting. That much had been made clear. To them, he was nothing but brutality and bloodthirst, constantly craving war and bloodshed. They would talk about it with contempt, which was what puzzled him. Of course, he was all of these things. Had they not made him so?   
He frowned at the thought but was soon pulled out of it by a mortal approaching him, meekly informing him that everyone was returning to camp for the night. He stood up, the colour of his dark skin hardly visible under the dripping blood covering him, and was about to nod but looked back up at the sky.   
“I shall...Join later. I wish to stay out for a little longer,”   
He did not expect a protest, of course, and turned away. He let his eyes wander on the few soldiers left, helping their wounded up and leading them back to camp. The sun was almost completely gone, and the night was spreading over the world like a shawl, glistening with stars. He walked until he was far enough from the battlefield to be left in peace, and laid back down on the plush grass, his blood-red gaze meeting the dark expanse over his head again. With the way the sky seemed to touch both edges of the Earth, it was almost like the night was embracing it. Embracing those still out after sunset.  
Embracing him.   
He spread out his arms and closed his eyes. Like a mother who was not disgusted by what he was, night always came. No matter how much blood had been shed, how many mortals fell. It did not even always stop battles, many continuing to rage until the sunrise. Night had no judgment, no contempt.  
He relishes in the silence and the chill of the night. He wondersed if there is a God or Goddess of the Night. He often wants to ask, but with the contempt, his Olympian peers show him for dealing with death, he fears they would sneer at the mere thought of a divinity reigning over Night. He does not wish to hear any of that. Perhaps he is also afraid of not liking the answer. What if the deity reigning over Night was someone he already knew? His father could be…  
The thought made him frown, but a gentle breeze brushing against his cheek relaxed him again. No. Surely there is a Divinity of the Night, but he must not know them yet. He wishes he could meet them one day, but for now, he is content laying here in the chilly embrace of the Night.

**Author's Note:**

> Small Ares is very cute to think about. I'll probably write about him again, maybe with small Aphrodite!  
> I'll write other One-Shots like this one, so if you guys have prompts I'd be curious to hear them, maybe they'll inspire me and I'll write them!


End file.
